


you have to know i'm in love with you

by scoopydoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopydoo/pseuds/scoopydoo
Summary: You notice that Steve and Robin are pretty close at work and possibly flirty. After getting worked up over your crush, you tell Robin how you feel about her and get a surprise.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	you have to know i'm in love with you

You watched Robin and Steve through the service window of the ice cream shop as they giggled at each other, the sight making your chest ache. It wasn’t fair for you to be so upset, but you couldn’t help the hurt and anger that rose up. You’d been secretly in love with Robin for a while, and you’d let yourself think she could feel the same. But watching how her and Steve got along so well and so _easily_, it was clear that they were a way better match. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” you said to yourself as tears began to well in your eyes, but you made sure none fell. Your vision blurred but you blinked back the tears as you slung your backpack over your shoulder and pushed through the back door of the ice cream shop.

You started down the quiet hallway immediately, needing to get out of the mall as soon as possible. At least you were finally away from those two. You hated how much you let it affect you, but you’d spent too much of your life pining after girls who pined after boys, and you decided the universe needed to write some new fucking material. 

You were embarrassed. You convinced yourself that all the subtle glances and smiles and hand brushing had been something more. You’d been naïve. Probably just stupid. It wasn’t like Robin had led you on- you’d fabricated the whole thing in your head. She was completely unaware you’d been anything but friendly, and now here you were running away like an idiot just because she liked Steve. Yup, very stupid, indeed. You made a mental note to apologize to them both later.

“Y/N!” You heard your name echo through the hall and you looked over your shoulder to see Robin running the short distance to you. Your heart ached and you just wanted to be alone so you could cry but you stood still and tried to muster up the courage to stay. You turned to face her as she stopped a couple feet away. “What the hell?” she asked, face showing concern though her tone sounded hurt. “You’re just, what, leaving?” her blue eyes bore into yours. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry,” you said softly, barely making a sound. 

“What are you-” she began, but you kept going, needing to speak while the feelings were fresh or you may not say it all. You were terrified to tell her the truth, but maybe you could reveal it all while you were still hurting. What was a little extra humiliation? You were feeling bold. 

“I’m sorry,” you said again, louder this time and you couldn’t stop the words from flowing from your lips. “I’m so fucking sorry, Robin. I don’t want you to be mad at me, or hate me, but- _fuck_, you have to know that I’m in love you.” 

You took a deep breath as your words hung in the air and you watched Robin’s face carefully, ready for her to let you down. You just hoped she wouldn’t be grossed out. You didn’t think you’d be able to face that reaction. 

Robin was frozen for a beat before her brows knit together and she blinked, seemingly taken aback as her lips parted. She didn’t say anything, didn’t even seem to be breathing as she stared at you. 

“I’m sorry,” you said again, needing to fill the silence because you’d been prepared for her to say something, _anything_. You hated that you couldn’t tell how she felt and hoped that maybe if you just kept explaining yourself that Robin would jump in eventually. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I know you like Steve, but I just-”

“What?” Robin snorted and closed her eyes as she shook her head, finally thawed, but you continued. 

“It’s okay, I’ve seen how he looks at you. He likes you, too-”

“What? _N-no_,” she said, shaking her head again. 

“You guys have become my best friends, and I’m happy you’re happy. But I can’t pretend like my feelings for you don’t exist.” You’d spent way too long trying to do that and it hurt too much. It would hurt to see her with Steve, but you would get over it. You just needed to free the weight off your shoulders. Every damn ounce. “I don’t want you to think my friendship has been fake, but I don’t think I’ve exactly kept it a secret from you that I like you.” 

“You said love,” Robin corrected, and though her brow was still slightly furrowed, the corners of her mouth started to curl into a soft smile. You still couldn’t tell what she was thinking or feeling, but she was smiling as she talked about love and your heart hounded in your chest. 

“Yeah, I did.” You took a shaky breath and kept your eyes trained on hers. “I love you, Robin B-” 

You didn’t get to finish before her mouth crashed against yours, her hands around your neck and tugging on your hair in an instant. Now it was your turn to freeze, but only for a beat before your hands went to her hips. You pulled her body closer as Robin deepened the kiss, lips parting as her tongue licked into your mouth and sent a twinge of pleasure through your body. You explored each other’s mouths for a moment, losing yourselves in each other until finally Robin had the sensibility to pull back slightly. 

“What about Steve?” you asked, dazed from still being able to taste her on your tongue, but still confused about where you stood. 

“He’s a dingus, and I’m a lesbian,” she said matter-of-factly with a wide smile, lips red and kiss swollen.

“Well, you don’t say,” you breathed. Robin laughed, her smile lighting up her face and you didn’t know what was funny, but you smiled as well. 

“I can’t believe you thought I like Steve,” she said. 

“Oh, please, you know you two flirt,” you mused and Robin rolled her eyes.

“I just call him an idiot all the time. You’re the one I’m actually trying to flirt with.” Robin’s cheeks reddened. “Apparently not very well.” Now it was your turn to laugh. 

“I mean, I hoped,” you began, feeling like you were in a dream. You were holding the girl you loved and she was holding you back, staring at you with hearts in her eyes and it was everything you’d ever wanted. Robin leaned in and pressed her lips gently to yours in a soft peck. 

“Come back inside?” she asked, lips hovering over yours and you nodded minutely. Robin pulled back a little and looked at you with a slightly dazed expression. “God, you’re beautiful.” Your heart swelled and stuttered in your chest. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” you replied. Robin grinned and ran her hands down your arms before capturing your hands in hers and lacing your fingers together. 

“Not before our date tonight.”

“Oh? Where are you taking me?” you asked, not really caring what the answer was. Robin was gay and liked you back and wanted to go out with you. She could’ve really been planning to murder you and you still would’ve been over the moon. 

“You’ll see,” she answered before placing a quick kiss on your cheek. She dropped one of your hands and pulled you along with the other, back down the hall toward the ice cream shop.

**Author's Note:**

> ooookay i've been sitting on this wip for like a month i hope it was okay i just needed to publish it already. i have a couple more in the works so be on the look out this week! happy stranger things day!


End file.
